Crazy Life
by Jiey7
Summary: Sehun jauh-jauh ke Korea untuk mencari orang tua kandungnya. Setelah menemukan ibunya dia tetap berusaha mencari sang ayah dan berujung mengungkapkan hal-hal gila yang terjadi pada keluarga kandungnya. "Ibu yang mengandungku dengan ibu kandungku itu beda." -Park Luna. "HAH? Bagaimana bisa, dia kan yang mengandungmu, otomatis dia ibu kandungmu." -Sehun Chanbaek/Crazy Family
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Sehun (Nakagawa Kento), Byun Baekhyun, Park Luna, Park Chanyeol

Genderswitch, Chanbaek

"Byun Baekhhyun-ssi!" Wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun itu pun menengok saat namanya dipanggil.

"Ah, Sutradara Seo, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Baekhyun mencoba ramah dengan pria yang tadi menyapanya, Seo Minjun, sutradara terkenal yang sudah menggarap banyak drama yang sangat populer dikalangan pecinta drama Korea, Baekhyun pernah bekerja dengannya dalam dua judul drama yang keduanya berakhir menjadi drama laris dan membuat namanya semakin melambung.

"Ne, kau belakangan ini sangat sibuk dengan promosi film barumu." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak juga, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan menjahit baju." Mereka berdua tertawa setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat projek drama baru?" Sutradara Seo menunjukan wajah berharapnya.

"Untuk saat ini aku rasa aku tidak bisa bermain drama dulu."

"Ah sayang sekali, aku dengan Penulis Jung Nari akan kembali bekerja sama, aku dan dia berpikir kau akan cocok untuk peran ini, sudah 2 tahun kau dan aku tidak bekerja sama, dan sudah 3 tahun semenjak drama terakhir Penulis Jung yang kau bintangi." Sutradara Seo menunjukan wajah kecewanya.

"Maafkan aku Sutradara Seo, saat ini ada yang harus aku selesaikan, aku tidak bisa membintangi drama apapun." Baekhyun mencoba menunjukan rasa penyesalannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua orang punya rencana masing-masing, tapi kalau kau tertarik, dramanya akan diproduksi bulan depan, jadi jika kau berubah pikiran hubungi aku melalui manajermu ya." Sutradara Seo menunjukan wajah membujuknya.

"Baiklah jika aku berubah pikiran aku akan menghubungimu lebih dulu dibanding yang lain."

"Ah kau memang pengertian Pemeran Utama Wanita Terbaik Byun Baekhyun."

"Jangan menyebutku seperti itu."

"Tapi kau baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan itu, selamat atas penghargaannya." Sutradara Seo menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan senyuman malu-malu dari wanita itu.

..

"Ya! Sehun!" Teriakan seorang pria berkulit tan membuat suasana kelas yang dia masuki berubah menjadi sepi. "Eh? Kenapa kalian jadi sepi?"

"Kau mengagetkan kami Kim Jongin!" Salah seorang siswa yang ada dikelas itu meneriaki lelaki yang tadi memasuki kelas.

"Mian." Jongin hanya mengeluarkan cengiran tak berdosanya dan kembali berjalan kearah target awalnya. Jongin mengambil kursi yang ada dihadapan pria yang dia panggil Sehun itu. "Sehun-ah, apa kau menjadi _gigolo?"_

Sehun yang sedari tadi sedang membaca komik segera memukulkan komiknya ke kepala Jongin saat menerima pertanyaan Jongin tadi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

" _Urusai_ , bahkan kelas sebelah bisa mendengar teriakanmu bodoh." Sehun memelototi Jongin dengan sangar.

"Mian. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sehingga menjadi kaya mendadak seperti ini?" Jongin memperhatikan ponsel Sehun yang berada diatas meja, tentu itu berbeda dengan ponsel lamanya, itu adalah jenis keluaran terbaru, bahkan baru dikeluarkan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia juga melihat sebuah jam tangan mahal dilengan Sehun, bahkan jaket dan tas yang Sehun bawa hari ini adalah barang baru dan merupakan barang dari brand terkenal.

Yang membuat Jongin heboh awalnya karna beberapa orang mengatakan murid yang tahun lalu baru pindah dari Jepang itu terlihat datang diantar mobil mewah dengan seorang supir yang terlihat layaknya bodyguard, ini sedikit membuat Jongin penasaran, karna yang Jongin tau, Sehun itu murid beasiswa kerja sama Korea-Jepang yang miskin, bagaimana dalam waktu sehari dia berubah menjadi anak konglomerat.

"Eommaku."

"Mwo? Kau menemukan Eommamu?" Jongin terlihat terkejut. "YA! JADI EOMMAMU ORANG KAYA?"

"Selamat pagi." Berbarengan dengan teriakan Jongin, seorang guru yang membawa buku bertuliskan matematika masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, semua murid termasuk Jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya dan Sehun segera memasukan komiknya ke dalam tas.

Jongin duduk dimeja samping kanan Sehun, mereka berdua duduk dibangku paling belakang dan Sehun berada dibangku barisan paling kiri kelas.

"Kalian sangat ribut pagi ini." Guru tersebut mengeluarkan buku absen dan mulai mengabsen anak muridnya.

Jongin melempar sebuah kertas ke meja Sehun, Sehun membukanya. ' _Apa kau cucu konglomerat?'_

Sehun membalasnya dengan jari membentuk 'O' yang menjadi kode mereka jika sedang mencontek dan jawabannya benar.

"JINJA?!" Dengan bodohnya Jongin berteriak didalam kelas.

" _Baka._ " Sehun berbisik dengan wajah kesalnya ke arah Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat pagi ini." Sang guru memberikan wajah jengkelnya dipagi hari.

"Ne saem, aku sangat bersemangat belajar matematika." Jongin memberikan cengiran bodohnya.

"Baiklah jika kau bersemangat, kerjakan soal yang ada dihalaman 62 sampai 64 dan kumpulkan pada ku saat istirahat."

"NE?!" Semua orang dikelas tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka lagi.

"Sudah berhenti tertawa, Tuan Kim Jongin jangan lupa dikerjakan ya." Jongin hanya cengo, mendapat tugas matematika secara mendadak apalagi dikumpulkan saat istirahat dengan otaknya yang minim, sangat tidak mungkin. "Baiklah Saem akan melanjutkan mengabsen, Moon Ilsook..."

"Hadir saem."

"Na Raejun."

"Neee."

"Nakagawa Kento."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya dengan senyum lebar karna dia masih tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah bodoh Jongin. "Ne Saem."

..

Nakagawa Kento

Pria berusia 18 tahun, berkewarganegaraan Jepang, memiliki kedua orang tua berdarah Jepang, tapi dia sendiri adalah orang Korea asli.

September 1999, bayi mungil itu digendong oleh ibu barunya, Sasaki Yui, wanita muda yang baru berusia 24 tahun terlihat senang saat melihat bayi 5 bulan yang ia gendong terlihat nyaman didekapannya.

"Teppei-san." Wanita itu memanggil suaminya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

" _Kawaii desu ne._ (Lucu ya?) _"_ Yui menganggukan wajahnya dengan senyum yang tak hilang dan air mata yang berlinang dimatanya.

"Jika kalian memiliki masalah dalam keuangan, kalian bisa memintanya dengan menghubungiku, dan ambillah ini." Seorang pria berjas yang duduk dihadapan mereka memberikan sebuah amplop dengan sebuah buku tabungan dan kartu debit kepada pasangan suami-istri itu. "Tuan Sehun akan tetap mendapat haknya, kami akan mengirimi uang setiap bulan dan kalian bisa menggunakannya untuk biaya sekolah Tuan Sehun kelak maupun biaya rumah tangga kalian."

Teppei memegang amplop dan buku tabungan itu dan menyodorkannya kembali kepada pria berjas itu. "Kami menginginkan Sehun menjadi anak kami, dan kami pasti bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhan Sehun dengan baik."

"Tidak, kau hanya pekerja kantoran, sedangkan Sehun adalah cucu Byun Group, walaupun tidak dibesarkan dikeluarga Byun dia tetap harus mendapatkan pelayanan yang baik."

..

" _Hai. Okaasan_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, hai hai, jaga kesehatanmu juga. Hmm, _ore mo Kaasan ni aitai_ (aku juga ingin bertemu dengan ibu). _Hai_ , _mata ne_ (sampai nanti)"

"Kau berbicara bahasa alien lagi." Jongin yang duduk disamping Sehun terlihat bodoh karna sedang mencoba mengartikan obrolan Sehun dengan ibunya, namun kata yang bisa dia terjemahkan hanya hai dan okaasan yang berarti ibu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Sehun heran dengan sahabatnya yang masih duduk disampingnya, mereka saat ini sedang berada diatap sekolah dan waktu sudah menunjukan jam pelajaran favorit semua murid yaitu istirahat.

"Memangnya kenapa aku disini? Biasanya kan kita disini." Jongin merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau tidak mengumpulkan tugas matematika?"

"AH IYA!" dan si bodoh Kim Jongin yang selalu mendapat peringkat 200 dari 200 siswa itu pun akhirnya berlari dengan membawa tugas yang dia kerjakan secara asal.

"Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan teman yang bodoh." Sehun mengeluarkan muka jengkelnya.

Meninggalkan kebodohan Jongin, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan mengenai Sehun lagi. Sehun, nama itu diberikan oleh ibu kandungnya, dia sempat merasakan kasih sayangnya selama 9 bulan didalam kandungan dan 5 bulan secara langsung, namun karna ambisi sang ibu dengan mimpinya dan juga menjaga nama baik keluarga sang ibu, Sehun harus diberikan kepada orang lain untuk dirawat dan dibesarkan.

Nakagawa Teppei dan Sasaki Yui, sepasang suami-istri yang berbeda usia 4 tahun dan sama-sama berdarah Jepang, Teppei adalah pegawai biasa di salah satu anak perusahaan Byun Group di Korea, dan sang istri hanya ibu rumah tangga muda yang kurang beruntung karna dokter memvonisnya mandul.

Teppei yang mengetahui mengenai cucu keluarga Byun tersebut mengusulkan dirinya untuk membesarkannya karna sang istri yang ingin memiliki anak, awalnya Sehun akan ditaru dipanti asuhan namun tidak boleh ada yang mengadopsi dan segala kebutuhannya dipanti akan dipenuhi keluarga Byun. Rencana itu dibatalkan setelah Teppei mengajukan dirinya dan berhasil meyakinkan Keluarga Byun untuk menyerahkan Sehun padanya, Keluarga Byun memberi peraturan bahwa Sehun tidak boleh lecet sedikit pun kalau tidak nyawa mereka berdua akan menjadi taruhannya.

2 tahun sehun hidup dengan pasangan itu, mereka benar-benar menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Sehun, namun gosip mengenai ibu Sehun tersebar, dan untuk melindungi citra ibu Sehun dan keluarganya, Teppei dan Yui kembali ke Jepang dan membesarkan Sehun disana tanpa sedikitpun sentuhan Keluarga Byun.

Mereka kehilangan kontak satu-sama lain, dan Teppei pun memutuskan untuk mendaftarkan kelahiran dan kewarganegaraan Sehun di Jepang atas nama Nakagawa Kento, sampai berusia 15 tahun Sehun menjalani hidup sebagai Nakagawa Kento, seorang anak cerdas dari keluarga sederhana. Sampai pada akhirnya orang tua angkatnya itu menceritakan mengenai rahasia kelahirannya tanpa memberitahu siapa ibu dan keluarga kandungnya.

Dia hanya diberitahu kalau ibunya adalah orang Korea dan nama pemberian ibunya adalah Sehun. Dalam kurun waktu setahun, Sehun berusaha keras untuk ke Korea dengan menggunakan usahanya sendiri karna dia ingin memberikan semua uang yang diberikan keluarganya untuk memperbaiki hidup orang tua angkatnya itu, jadi dia menolaknya saat kedua orang tua angkatnya memberikan tabungan yang berisi uang dengan nominal tinggi.

Semuanya terbayar, Sehun terpilih untuk program beasiswa kerja sama Korea-Jepang, dia mendapat kesempatan menghabiskan masa SMAnya di Korea. Dengan kecerdasan yang tinggi, dalam setahun dia sudah berhasil menangkap ikan besar, yaitu ibunya, baru 5 hari yang lalu dia menemui sang ibu dan sekarang hidupnya berubah 180 derajat.

..

Baekhyun memasukan kode pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan lunglai, hari ini sedikit melelahkan untuknya, bahkan dia seharusnya masih ada di sebuah restauran bersama para kru dan pemain film yang dia bintangi saat ini, tapi karna merasa sangat lelah dia memutuskan pulang lebih dulu.

Saat berjalan ke pintu kamarnya dia sedikit heran karna pintunya sedikit terbuka, diapun mendorong pintu tersebut dan mendapati seorang pria seperti pencuri sedang mengobrak-abrik kamarnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring. Pria yang tadi mengobrak-abrik kamarnya itu berbalik dan memberikan senyuman manis yang terlihat menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun.

"Eomma, _okaeri."_ Pria itu yang ternyata Sehun, anak kandung Baekhyun yang akhirnya pulang setelah 17 tahun sengaja dihilangkan, merentangkan tangannya meminta pelukan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar jengkel melihatnya.

"YA!—" Baekhyun menahan kekesalannya dan menarik napasnya dalam. "Sehun-ssi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mencoba berbicara baik-baik dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Hanya mencari informasi tambahan untuk memperkuat bukti siapa sebenarnya ayahku."

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN AKU SUDAH MEMBUANG SEMUA BARANG PEMBERIANNYA DAN TAK ADA SATU PUN HAL DI KAMARKU YANG DAPAT MEMBERIMU KLU!" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi, dia berteriak sangat kencang, untungnya ini apartemen mahal yang kedap suara, kalau tidak semua tetangga akan mendemonya karna berisik.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, itu dapat membuat Rubi terbangun."

"Apa? Anjing itu ada disini?"

"Dikamarku."

"APA?! AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG BAHWA AKU TIDAK SUKA ANJING SEHUN!"

Sehun menutup telinganya sambil menggeleng, pasti inilah alasan ibunya tidak punya pacar sekarang, mana ada pria yang tahan dengan wanita yang berisik seperti ibunya itu, bahkan sifat dan kelakuannya bertolak belakang dengan ibu angkatnya yang lemah lembut dan selalu berbicara dengan suara pelan. Sehun merasa bersyukur tidak dibesarkan oleh Baekhyun, kalau tidak mungkin sekarang dia sudah tuli.

"Eomma kupingku sakit." Baekhyun menatap Sehun kesal.

"Sekarang keluar dari kamarku."

"Shireo."

"Ya!"

"Katakan dulu apa pekerjaannya." Sehun menunjukan senyum sok manis yang menjengkelkan.

"Sekalipun kau tau kau tetap tidak akan mudah menemukannya."

"Setidaknya jika dia hanya pekerja biasa atau pegawai pemerintah aku akan berhenti mencarinya, aku hanya mencarinya jika dia memiliki banyak harta yang bisa aku tuntut untuk jadi warisanku." Sehun hanya peduli uang, itu alasan dia datang menemui Baekhyun, jika dia tidak ditinggalkan uang yang banyak oleh keluarga Baekhyun dia mungkin tidak akan susah payah ke Korea dan belajar bahasa Korea, namun karna uang pemberian keluarga Baekhyun dulu membuat dia sadar bahwa ibunya adalah orang kaya, mengakibatkan dia memutuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Ku katakan keluar Byun Sehun."

"Berarti dia orang kaya."

"KELUAR" Sehun hanya menunjukan senyuman menyebalkannya saat mendengar bentakan sang ibu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

..

Minggu pagi yang indah untuk berjalan-jalan, Sehun sedang menikmati pagi harinya dengan berjalan-jalan ditaman, dia memandang langit cerah dan menghirup udara dalam, banyak.

'Bruk'

"Aasshh, appo." Karna terlalu asik memandang langit Sehun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis cilik yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya.

"Gwenchana?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"APPO!" Gadis tersebut memukul tangan Sehun dan bangun dengan sendirinya.

"Apakah semua orang dinegara ini selalu berteriak?" Sehun heran karna seperti menemukan duplikat ibunya. "Aku minta maaf."

"Jika benar-benar minta maaf, belikan aku ice cream." Bocah kecil itu menunjukan tampang sok menyeramkan yang terlihat imut dengan kedua tangan melipat didadanya.

"Apa?"

"Belikan Luna ice cream." Gadis kecil bernama Luna itu menarik Sehun kesebuah kedai kecil yang menjual ice cream skop.

"Hey, kau pikir kau siapa? Jangan menarikku." Sehun menghentak tangan Luna dan itu membuat Luna semakin memberikan wajah sok menyeramkannya.

"Oppa! Berikan aku ice cream!"

"Mwo? Agashii kau ini sengaja berjalan didepanku agar ku tabrak dan setelah itu kau pikir bisa memerasku ya? Astaga trik anak kecil jaman sekarang benar-benar lucu." Sehun membalikan badannya dan berniat meninggalkan Luna, namun tiba-tiba Luna menangis kencang.

"OPPA! Kau sudah berjanji ingin membelikanku ice cream, kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku sendirian ditaman, kau mau mencuri uang pemberian Eomma untuk pergi ke game centerkan? Huweeeee" Luna menangis kejar dan membuat Sehun bingung, semua orang disekeliling mereka melihat dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Agashi, jangan manangis, biar Eonni yang membelikanmu ice cream." Seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat berusia 20an mencoba menenangkan Luna.

"Ani, Eomma sudah memberikan Oppaku uang untuk membeli ice cream, tapi Oppa ingin mencurinya dengan pergi ke game center." Luna berujar sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun.

"Ya, bocah, Eommamu sudah menitipkan uang untuk dibelikan ice cream untuk adikmu tapi kau mau mengambilnya." Wanita itu mendekati Sehun dan memukul kepala Sehun dengan tas yang dia bawa. "Kembalikan uang adikmu." Sehun yang kebingungan terpaksa mengikuti permainan bocah licik itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan membelikannya ice cream." Sehun berjalan menuju Luna dan menariknya ke kedai ice cream terdekat.

..

Sepertinya Sehun sudah dibodohi seorang bocah yang terlihat berusia dibawah 10 tahun, dan dengan bodohnya lagi dia saat ini sedang menikmati ice cream coklat bersama gadis kecil itu yang juga sedang menjilati ice cream strawberinya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Memang." Luna menyahut sambil memakan ice creamnya dengan hikmat.

"Ya kau! Sekecil ini dan kau sudah menjadi penipu dan seorang drama queen. Apa yang orang tuamu ajarkan selama ini hah?!"

"Oppa jangan marah-marah, nanti kau cepat tua." Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan bocah kecil dan licik ini, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan gen bocah itu.

"Setelah ini aku akan membawamu ke pos polisi dan melaporkanmu atas kasus penipuan."

"Aku akan mengatakan kepada mereka kalau kau menculikku, dan kau pasti akan dipenjara karna Appaku adalah orang yang memiliki banyak uang."

"Jika Appamu memiliki banyak uang kenapa kau memerasku?"

"Oppa pasti orang miskin karna ice cream seperti ini saja dipermasalahkan."

"Enak saja, kau ingin tau seberapa kayanya aku?" Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukan berbagai kartu dan uang dengan tiga mata uang berbeda, won, yen, dan dollar amerika.

"Masih lebih kaya Appaku."

"Eommaku pasti lebih kaya dari Appamu."

"Appaku orang yang berpengaruh disini, saat kau menyebut namanya, semua orang akan tau."

"Eommaku juga, jika kau menyebut namanya, semua orang dinegara ini akan tau!"

Dan perdebatan Sehun dan Luna tetap berlanjut tanpa akhir.

..

..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Semua karakter selain EXO muncul karna kurangnya nama yang aku bisa pikirkan wkwk

Genderswitch hanya untuk Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao

Jangan lupa review ya hehe

..

"Sehun, ayolaaaahhhhh." Jongin menarik-narik lengan Sehun seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan mainan.

"Tidak." Sehun tidak memperdulikan rengekan Jongin dan tetap membaca komik dengan bahasa Jepangnya itu, saat ini seperti biasanya, mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat berharga mereka diatap sekolah.

Atap sekolah adalah wilayah terlarang disekolah ini, semua murid yang ketahuan berada diatap sekolah akan menjadi pegawai pembersih sekolah dalam sehari, Sehun dan Jongin sudah melakukan pekerjaan itu selama empat kali, tapi mereka tidak pernah kapok dan selalu pergi ke atap ini.

Guru hanya akan memeriksa atap saat jam pelajaran, saat istirahat para guru itu lebih memperdulikan untuk memanfaatkan waktu luang dengan sebaik-baiknya, jadi tidak akan ada guru yang memeriksa atap saat istirahat, tapi empat kali nasib buruk datang kepada mereka berdua.

"Ayolah Sehun-ah, aku ingin melihat rumahmu, pasti sangat mewah." Jongin kembali mengguncang tubuh Sehun.

"Diamlah Jongin-ah, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Sehun yang kesal menghentak tangan Jongin dari lengannya.

"Kau sibuk apa memangnya, dari tadi kau hanya membaca komik dengan bahasa alien itu!" Jongin berkata dengan sangat keras.

"Urusai!" Sehun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita dewasa dengan tangan berlipat didada sudah berdiri dipintu menuju tangga turun. 'Pasti si bodoh itu lupa menutup pintu' Sehun merutuki kebodohan Jongin yang lupa menutup pintu, jika pintu tertutup pasti dia bisa mendengar suara pintu yang berderit kencang dan bisa bersembunyi karna pintu itu lumayan berat untuk dibuka.

"Nakagawa Hito dan Kim Jongin murid tingkat 2 kelas A, sudah empat kali melanggar peraturan mengenai atap sekolah." Sepertinya kali ini nasib buruk ke lima mereka datang. "Ikut aku ke ruang guru."

..

"Apa kalian tidak pernah kapok dengan hukuman yang diberikan?" Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa menunduk mendengar suara sang guru yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kalian ini benar-benar." Seorang pria yang memakai pakaian olahraga datang dan memukul belakang kepala Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ah Saem, appooooo." Jongin menatap kesal guru olahraga yang tadi memukulnya.

"Yoon Songsaenim, bolehkah aku mengambil alih murid Kim Jongin?" Guru olahraga itu merangkul bahu Jongin sambil menekannya, membuat Jongin meringis.

"Baiklah Lee Songsaenim, kau bisa mendapatkannya."

"Terima kasih Yoon Songsaenim." Guru olahraga itu menunjukan senyum penuh amarahnya dan segera menarik telinga Jongin dan menyeretnya keluar ruang guru.

"Ah Coach! Appo! Jangan menarik telingaku! Ya! Sehun-ah tolong aku, Yoon Saem tolong selamatkan aku!" Tanpa memperdulikan rontaan dan teriakan minta tolong Jongin, Guru olahraga itu pun tetap menyeret Jongin bersamanya. Sehun yang melihat itu senyum-senyum menahan tawanya, Jongin pasti akan dihajar abis-abisan oleh Guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih renangnya.

Asal kalian tahu, sekolah yang dimasuki Sehun ini adalah sekolah yang memilki murid anatara pintar akademik maupun pintar olahraga, jika bodoh dalam pelajaran, setidaknya dia haruslah jago dalam cabang olahraga, dan itulah yang membuat Kim Jongin yang bodoh bisa berada disekolah itu, dia unggul dalam olahraga renang dan sering memenangkan kejuaraan tingkat sekolah maupun lokal, bahkan nasional.

"Jangan senang dulu Nakagawa-kun, kau masih berurusan denganku." Yoon Songsaenim berhasil membuat Sehun menghentikan senyumnya dan menunduk.

"Aku harus membersihkan ruang apa Saem?" Sehun bertanya takut-takut.

"Panggil walimu kesini."

"NE?"

"Panggil walimu kesini." Ujar Guru Yoon tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun karna dia sedang menulis catatan pelanggaran untuk Sehun.

"Tapi Saem, biasanya kan hanya membersihkan sekolah." Guru Yoon menghentikan gerakan menulisnya dan menghadap kepada Sehun.

"Atau kau mau orangtuamu yang kesini?"

"Ani Saem, mereka ada di Jepang." Sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"Makanya itu aku menyuruhmu membawa walimu besok."

"Tapi Saem, apa kau tidak tau bahwa perwalianku sudah dipindah tangan kan? Sekarang yang menjadi waliku adalah seorang kakek tua yang renta, dia tidak mungkin jauh-jauh datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mendengar penjelasan mengenai pelanggaranku."

"Aku dengar wali barumu adalah kakek tua yang memiliki banyak uang."

"Saem."

"Bawa dia kesini agar dia tau betapa meruginya dia karna mau menjadi walimu."

..

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?" Seorang pria dengan pakaian rapih dan wajah yang terlihat berwibawa karna usia yang matang terlihat risih duduk disebuah kafe penuh anak muda disekelilingnya, dia tidak akan berada disana jika bukan karna cucu dari atasannya memanggilnya untuk datang.

"Sekertaris Kim, aku butuh bantuanmu." Sehun yang ternyata adalah tuan muda itu menyerahkan sebuah surat kearah orang yang dia panggil Sekertaris Kim, yang merupakan Sekertaris walinya di Korea.

Sekertaris Kim mengangkat alisnya bingung, setelah itu mengambil surat yang diberikan Sehun. "Apa yang Anda lakukan?" Sekertaris Kim menunjukan wajah kesalnya setelah membaca surat yang merupakan surat panggilan untuk orang tua atau walinya Sehun.

"Hanya kesalahpahaman kecil, kau tidak perlu khawatir dan jangan memberitahu siapapun." Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan yang tadi ada dikursi sampingnya. "Saat aku sedang mencari jam tangan baru, aku menemukan sebuah arloji yang akan sangat cocok ditanganmu Sekertaris Kim." Sehun menyodorkan bingkisan itu pada Sekertaris Kim.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan sampai Anda harus menyogok saya?" Sekertaris Kim menyerahkan kembali suratnya pada Sehun.

"Jadilah perwakilan waliku." Sehun memohon dengan wajah sok memelasnya.

"Komisaris Byun saat ini ada dikantor pusat, serahkan surat itu padanya." Sekertaris Kim beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sekertaris Kim, aku tidak mungkin memberikan surat ini kepada Kakek, bagaimana jika dia marah-marah padaku dan membatasi uang jajanku?" Sehun mencoba menahan kepergian Sekertaris Kim.

"Itulah resiko yang harus Anda terima Tuan Muda." Sekertaris Kim mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun.

"Tapi nanti dia bisa terkena serangan jantung jika terlalu stress, kau tau sendiri aku dan Eommaku tidak bisa mengurus perusahaan saat ini." Sehun menunjukan wajah sok khawatirnya.

"Komisaris Byun adalah pria 65 tahun yang masih sangat sehat."

"Aaahhh, Sekertaris Kim bantulah aku."

"Saya akan mengantarkan Anda ke perusahaan."

"Aisshh."

..

Sehun mau tidak mau memang harus menerima resikonya, saat ini dia sudah berdiri didepan gedung Byun Group, perusahaan kakeknya.

"Sekertaris Kim, kau tidak masuk?" Sehun terlihat bingung karna Sekertaris Kim yang tidak turun dari mobilnya.

"Komisaris Byun memerintahkan saya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, anda masuk saja ke dalam, para petugas akan mengantarkan anda." Setelah itu kaca mobil Sekertaris Kim tertutup dan sang supir melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang sangat gugup.

"Silahkan Tuan Muda." Seorang petugas gedung itu menuntun Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan, dia dibawa ke lift dan petugas itu memencet angka 47 pada tombol lift. Gedung yang ia masuki ini adalah gedung pusat milik Byun Group, ada 68 lantai digedung ini, dan nantinya dia yang akan memiliki dan memimpin semua yang ada digedung ini.

Mereka sampai dilantai yang menjadi tujuan mereka, lantai itu lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa pekerja dan ada beberapa pengawal sang kakek yang dia kenal. Para pengawal yang mengenalnya segera menundukan badan, sedangkan para pegawai terlihat kebingungan namun ikut menundukan kepalanya karna pastinya dia orang penting.

Petugas yang tadi mengantarnya membisikan sesuatu pada seorang wanita yang berdiri dibelakang sebuah meja, wanita itu mengangguk lalu membukan badannya lagi pada Sehun. "Silahkan masuk Tuan, Komisaris Byun dan CEO Kim sudah menunggu Anda didalam." Sehun mengangguk, lalu wanita itu membukakan sebuah pintu untuk Sehun.

"Ah, cucu ku sayang." Baru melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Sehun segera disambut oleh pelukan seorang kakek-kakek tua, Sehun hanya diam dan membalas pelukannya. "Awalnya kakek kesini hanya untuk mengurus beberapa hal, tapi setelah Sekertaris Kim mengatakan kau akan menemui kakek, kakek rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memperkenalkanmu pada perusahaan."

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda." Seorang pria yang terlihat masih muda namun memiliki wajah yang berwibawa dan dewasa menundukan kepalanya pada Sehun, Sehun mengangkat alisnya penasaran dengan pria tersebut.

"Tidak perlu sekaku itu pada Sehun, CEO Kim, anggap saja Sehun sebagai keponakanmu, dia kan anaknya Baekhyun." Ujar Komisaris Byun sambil kembali ke sofa yang tadi dia duduki.

"Baiklah Abeonim." CEO Kim mengangguk dan kembali mendudukan dirinya disofa panjang samping sofa yang diduduki Komisaris Byun.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa akrab sekali dengan Kakekku?' Sehun menaruh rasa penasarannya pada CEO Kim.

"Duduklah Sehun-ah." Komisaris Byun menunjuk sofa panjang yang diduduki CEO Kim dan Sehun pun berjalan menuju sofa tersebut dan duduk disamping CEO Kim. "Ini adalah hari yang baik untuk memperkenalkan kalian, Sehun-ah dia adalah CEO Byun Grup Kim Junmyeon dan dia juga anak pertama Sekertaris Kim, Junmyeon sudah seperti anak Kakek sendiri jadi anggaplah dia sebagai pamanmu."

"Ah anak Sekertaris Kim, annyeonghaseyo Sehun imnida." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan untuk tata krama.

"Annyeong Sehun-ah." Junmyeon memberikan anggukan sopan untuk membalas salam perkenalan Sehun.

"Samchonmu ini yang akan membantumu mempelajari semua mengenai bisnis dan perusahaan, bersikap baiklah dengannya dan hormati dia dengan baik, dan nanti jika kau bergabung dengan perusahaan kau harus menghormatinya sebagai seorang atasan." Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan kakeknya, tapi ada yang membuat dia sedikit penasaran.

"Bukankah saat aku bergabung dalam perusahaan dia akan menjadi bawahanku? Dan mengapa Kakek bisa mempercayainnya, bisa saja dia berencana membunuhku untuk mendapatkan Byun Grup." Dan kedua pria yang sedang meminum teh yang sudah disiapkan pegawai itu harus merelakan tangan mereka basah karna semburan mereka sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan polos seorang Sehun.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Abeonim?" Junmyeon yang tadi sempat kaget masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan segera mengambil tisu saat melihat Komisaris Byun masih terbatuk-batuk, dia pun membantu Komisarsis Byun membersihkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Setelah batuknya reda, Komisaris Byun menatap sang cucu dengan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa cucunya memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

"Aku hanya memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi." Sehun mengucapkannya tanpa rasa bersalah karna telah memikirkan hal buruk mengenai Junmyeon.

"Jumnyeon-ah, jangan dengarkan ucapan Sehun, dia masih belum mengerti apa-apa."

"Ne, Abeonim." Junmyeon menundukan kepalanya hormat, sedangkan Sehun masih tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ah sepertinya kalian harus mengakrabkan diri dulu, karna nanti kalian akan bekerja bersama, aku harus kembali ke rumah karna aku sudah terlalu tua untuk terus berkeliaran seperti ini." Komisaris Byun bangun dari duduknya dan Junmyeon mengikutinya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tapi Kek, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Sehun terkejut dengan keputusan kakeknya untuk pulang, padahal dia belum memberitahukan maksud dari kedatangannya ke sana.

"Bicarakan pada Samchonmu ini." Lalu Sehun ditinggal sendirian didalam ruangan itu.

"Aish bahkan aku belum memberikan suratnya." Sehun pun kembali duduk dan merutuki kebodohannya, tidak lama kemudian pemilik dari ruangan itu kembali.

"Komisaris Byun sudah pergi." Junmyeon pun melanjutkan jalannya kearah meja kerjanya dan duduk dibalik meja tersebut. "Berkelilinglah dulu, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan, setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan berbagai pengetahuan dasar mengenai perusahaan ini."

Sehun terlihat malas untuk beranjak dan malah mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Kenapa kau yang menjadi CEO?"

"Jadi kau ingin Pamanmu yang sudah mati atau Eommamu yang sedang menjadi artis yang menduduki posisi ini?"

"Ah iya, hanya tinggal aku yang bisa memegang perusahaan ini." Junmyeon yang mendengarnya merasa maklum karna sepertinya keangkuhan Sehun itu adalah warisan dari Baekhyun. "Lalu mengapa kau yang menjadi penggantiku?" Junmyeon menghentikan gerakan membaca kertasnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Aku akan menjadi atasanmu."

"Bukankah jika aku berada diposisimu kau akan menjadi sekertaris sepertia Ayahmu?" Sehun bertanya bukan karna dia merendahkan Junmyeon, dia memang tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Semua tidak sesimple itu Sehun." Junmyeon terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Saat kau masuk ke perusahaan kau akan menjadi bawahanku, dan saat kau berada diposisiku kau tetap menjadi bawahanku."

"Hah?" Otak cerdas Sehun sepertinya sedang tidak berfungsi.

"Kau CEO, aku Dewan Direksi yang punya wewenang untuk mengangkat atau memecatmu."

..

"Appa...?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Appa!"

"Ne, Luna sayang."

"Apa ingin pergi kemana?" Luna memperhatikan seorang pria dewasa yang saat ini sedang merapikan dasinya.

"Pesta."

"Luna boleh ikut?"

"Ani, ini pesta untuk orang tua bukan untuk putri kerajaan."

"Tapi Luna ingin ikut." Luna mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak."

Luna menekuk wajahnya kesal, namun kekesalannya hilang saat mendengar suara seorang wanita sedang memanggilnya dari luar.

"EOMMA!" Luna berlari kearah wanita yang tadi memanggilnya dan segera memeluknya.

"Oh Luna-ya, kau rindu dengan Eomma?"

"Neeeee. Eomma, Appa tidak mengizinkanku ikut ke pesta." Luna melesakan wajahnya ke dalam dada wanita yang dia panggil Eomma.

"Itu bukan pesta untuk anak kecil, Sooyoung aku titip Luna." Pria itu kembali masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa barang, Sooyoung menyusul pria itu ke kamar.

"Chanyeol-ah, semangat!" Sooyoung meneriaki Chanyeol sambil memberikan tanda semangat dengan tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

..

Chanyeol bohong soal pesta, pesta apa yang hanya dihadiri dua orang saja.

"Berhenti menatapku." Wanita yang ada dihadapan Chanyeol merasa kesal dengan ulah Chanyeol yang terus memperhatikannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau tau, aku orang yang sangat sibuk."

"Makanlah dulu." Chanyeol memberikan senyum manisnya pada wanita itu.

"Ah, ini pasti hanya akal-akalanmu lagi, aish kau membuang-buang waktuku." Wanita itu berdiri dan mencoba pergi namun Chanyeol berhasil menahan tangannya.

"Ya Baekhyun-ah, makanlah dulu, kau terlihat makin kurus."

"Hei, jika kau tidak mengajakku bertemu, aku akan makan dengan lahap ditempat lain."

"Sekarang makanlah dengan lahap disini."

"Aish." Baekhyunpun kembali duduk dikursinya dan memakan makanannya dengan sedikit kesal namun tidak merusak ke anggunannya.

"Kau tau, aku mendapat kesempatan untuk menangani resort terbaru Byun Group." Chanyeol menunjukan senyum bahagianya.

"Jinja? Bagaimana mungkin Appa..."

"Mungkin dia sudah mulai menerimaku." Chanyeol memberikan senyum menjengkelkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Menerima apa? Memangnya kau akan menjadi apa hah?"

"Tentu saja menantu." Chanyeol terlihat begitu percaya diri.

"Bermimpi saja sana."

..

Sehun sedang melakukan ritual sebelum tidurnya, yaitu melakukan analisis mengenai siapa ayah kandungnya. Untuk masalah sekolah semua sudah teratasi setelah dia berhasil membujuk Kim Junmyeon untuk menjadi perwakilan dari walinya.

Dia pikir awalnya Junmyeon adalah laki-laki menyebalkan yang akan terus merendahkan dan mencoba menjatuhkannya, ataupun laki-laki yang akan menghasut semua dewan direksi untuk tidak memilihnya kelak.

Setelah seharian berdiskusi dan belajar mengenai perusahaan dan juga makan malam bersama, Sehun rasa Junmyeon bukan orang buruk, usianya sudah menginjak 35 tahun tapi dia mampu memasuki dan berbaur dengan pemikiran remaja labil macam Sehun, apalagi dia setuju untuk datang ke sekolahan Sehun dan menganggap kenakalan seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Itu yang membuatnya menulis nama Junmyeon dalam daftar kandidat ayah kandungnya, walaupun menurut analisanya sangat tidak mungkin karna usia mereka hanya terpaut 15 tahun, tidak mungkin Junmyeon menghamili Baekhyun yang berusia 20 tahun.

"Ah padahal dia orang baik." Sehun pun mencoret nama Junmyeon dari bukunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ternyata Baekhyun sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan mencari ayah Sehun itu.

"E, Eomma, ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Menganalisis orang-orang yang berpeluang menjadi Ayah kandungku. Aku mendapat tiga orang."

"Nugu?"

"Shim Changmin, Kim Minjun, dan Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Lalu apa hasil analisismu?"

"Shim Changmin, dia lebih tua dua tahun darimu, saat kau mengandungku, kau dan dia sudah dekat karna dia adalah anak pegawai kakek, dia penerima beasiswa dari Byun Group dan sekarang dia bekerja sebagai pengacara difirma hukum yang didanai oleh Byun Group dan menjadi pengacara pribadi Byun Group."

"Kalau itu dia?"

"Aku berhenti, dia hanya pengacara, tidak ada yang bisa ku dapatkan."

"Yang lainnya?"

"Kim Minjun, kau dan dia berkuliah bersama. Tidak terlalu menguntungkan, dia pemimpin Nive Corp, tapi tetap saja Nive Corp adalah milik Byun Group."

"Hmm."

"Park Chanyeol, putra kedua Golden Tree Group, dengan usahanya sendiri dia berhasil menjadi pemilik sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan arsitektur terbesar dan sudah menangani banyak proyek penting di Korea. Kau dan dia pernah bersama sebelum aku lahir, perbedaan usia empat tahun."

"Bukankah dia menarik?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun terlihat bingung, bukankah Chanyeol adalah kriteria Ayah idaman Sehun, yaitu kaya. "Why?"

"Kalau itu dia, berarti dia menghamilimu setelah menghirup sabu-sabunya. Dia pernah dipenjarakan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik menjadi putra seorang pecandu." Lanjut Sehun.

..

..

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, apa kau tidak bisa membaca jam? Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam dan kau memintaku bertemu seperti ini?" Sehun dengan pakaian santainya menghampiri seorang pria yang sekarang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sebuah meja minimarket. Sehun yang sedang bersantai-ria dikamarnya harus rela diganggu saat dia mendapatkan telpon dari Jongin yang meminta bertemu diminimarket dekat asrama sekolahnya.

"Sehun-ah." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukan wajah menyedihkan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu yang semakin jelek itu?" Sehun mengernyit melihat tampang Jongin yang menjijikan dimatanya, Jongin terlihat seperti seorang banci yang habis diperkosa.

"Yoora meminta putus." Jongin memberikan tatapan yang semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ya! Jangan mengeluarkan tampang seperti itu! Kau terlihat seperti gay!" Sehun memukul kepala Jongin, ia tidak mencoba menahan pukulan Sehun dan menyebabkan wajahnya berciuman dengan meja. "Hey, kau sudah gila? Mana ada cowok selemah ini karna diputusi kekasihnya, kau benar-benar banci."

"Kau tidak tau rasa sakitnya karna kau tidak memiliki pacar!" Jongin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak pada Sehun.

"Aish." Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam minimarket dan membeli sesuatu untuk sang sahabat tercinta. Jongin hanya memperhatikan Sehun dengan garang.

Selesai membayar pada kasir, Sehun kembali menghampiri Jongin dan duduk dihadapannya dengan dua buah cup ice cream ditangan. Dia menyerahkan salah satu cupnya pada Jongin.

"Hey, yang aku butuhkan adalah alkohol, bukan ice cream!" Sehun refleks memukul kepala Jongin kembali dan wajah Jongin lagi dan lagi berciuman dengan meja.

"Kau ingin babak belur disini?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan amarahnya. "Kembalilah ke asrama, kalau kau ketahuan pergi jam segini bisa-bisa ku diberi hukuman menguras kolam renang, lagipula besok senin, jika kau kurang tidur, besok pintu gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup saat kau bangun."

"Aku ingin menginap dirumahmu." Dan wajah Jongin kembali berciuman mesra pada meja untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ya! Berhenti memukulku!"

"Kau memang pantas, berhentilah menjadi banci seperti ini, masih banyak wanita baik dan cantik diluar sana."

"Tidak ada yang secantik dan sebaik Yoora." Jongin mengeluarkan wajah menjijikannya lagi.

"Kau tidak akan tau pribadi asli seseorang, mungkin saja memeng Yoora aslinya tidak sebaik itu." Sehun memakan ice creamnya tanpa memperhatikan wajah Jongin karna dia benar-benar merasa jijik. "Tapi karna dia mau berpacaran dengan orang bodoh sepertimu mungkin dia bisa dianggap sebagai malaikat baik hati."

Jongin melempar tutup cup ice creamnya pada Sehun. "Walaupun aku bodoh setidaknya ada yang mau denganku, tidak sepertimu yang peringkat satu namun tidak pernah memiliki kekasih."

Mereka terdiam dan menikmati ice cream masing-masing, Sehun memakan ice creamnya dengan nikmat sedangkan Jongin memakannya dengan perasaan menyedihkan.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke rumah." Sehun berdiri berencana meninggalkan Jongin, namun tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri dan memeluk Sehun. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau gila? Penjaga minimarket ini akan berpikir bahwa kita gay, lepaskan!"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan senyum yang terlihat manis bagi para wanita yang melihatnya, namun terlihat menjijikan didepan lelaki macam Sehun. "Terimakasih Sehun-ah, walaupun kau selalu mengeluh, tapi kau tetap datang menemaniku."

"Terserahlah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mulutmu sedikit berbau alkohol." Sehun kembali ingin memukul kepala Jongin, namun kali ini Jongin menghindar. "Kenapa kau selalu memukul kepalaku, itu bisa membuatku gegar otak lama-lama, dan kenapa kau marah? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar habis minum."

'PLAK'

Dan tangan Sehun kali ini berhasil memukul kepala Jongin dengan kencang.

"Kau gila? Aku masih tau diri, kita masih dibawah umur, sudahlah, aku harus segera pulang."

..

Istirahat makan siang adalah waktu yang indah untuk menikmati udara segar diarea luar kelas, dan Jongin sedang menikmatinya dengan berlari mengitari lapangan.

"JONGIN-AH! LARI LEBIH KENCANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENYURUHMU MENGURAS KOLAM!" Teriak seorang pria dengan pakaian olahraga dari pinggir lapangan, Guru Olahraga Lee.

Tadi malam saat Jongin kembali ke asrama dia merasa sangat aman karna tidak ada satupun penjaga yang berkeliaran, namun saat dia masuk ke kamarnya, sebuah bencana besar datang. Pelatih dan guru olahraga yang sekaligus pengawas asramanya itu sudah duduk diatas kasurnya sambil membawa sebuah tongkat kecil.

Setelah mendapat sedikit ciuman mesra dipunggungnya dari tongkat kecil itu semalam, Jongin harus menerima hukuman lain yaitu lari 20 putaran dilapangan sekolahnya. Saat ini dia sedang menikmati hukumannya itu, namun sesosok manusia tampan yang mengenakan sebuah jas rapih menarik perhatiannya.

"YA, JONGIN! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sang guru Jongin berlari mengejar pria yang sudah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya itu.

"Hyung!" Seseorang yang Jongin panggil hyung itu hanya menengok sebentar dan kembali fokus pada jalannya, Jongin berhasil mengejar sampai berada disamping pria itu yang masih melanjutkan jalannya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Jongin. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau ingin mengunjungiku?"

"Bukankah kau sedang dihukum? Larilah lagi." Tanpa menengok, pria itu masih melanjutkan jalannya dan kali ini berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang memiliki papan bertuliskan 'ruang guru'.

"Untuk apa kau ke ruang guru?" Jongin terlihat heran.

"Junmyeon Samchon." Seorang pria menghampiri mereka berdua dan memanggil pria yang sedaritadi diajak bicara oleh Jongin, Jongin yang sadar ternyata pria itu adalah Sehun terlihat bingung dan memperhatikan Sehun dan Junmyeon secara bersamaan. "Jongin-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun terlihat heran dengan keberadaan Jongin disana.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti Sehun, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu, jadi kita segera bertemu gurumu saja." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Junmyeon ke dalam ruang guru, dan Junmyeon pun mengikuti langkahnya.

Sedangkan Jongin masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, kenapa Sehun memanggil hyungnya sebagai paman, kenapa hyungnya mengenal Sehun, dan kenapa mereka masuk ke ruang guru bersama.

"YA! KIM JONGIN!" Namun pemikiran Jongin harus ditunda karna saat ini dia berhasil diseret kembali oleh sang pelatih.

..

"Jongin adikmu?" Sehun saat ini sedang menemani Junmyeon kembali ke mobilnya, dia sungguh sangat terkejut dengan fakta itu. "Bagaimana mungkin? Kalian terlihat begitu bertolak belakang. Bahkan perbedaan usia kalian 17 tahun."

"Berbeda ibu, Sekertaris Kim sudah menikah dua kali, dan dua-duanya berakhir dengan perpisahan karna kematian." Junmyeon dengan santai mengatakannya, mereka hampir sampai ditempat mobil Junmyeon terparkir, supirnya sudah menunggu disana.

"Kenapa dia tinggal diasrama?" Sehun sepertinya mulai penasaran dengan kehiduapan sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Setelah ibunya mati lima tahun lalu, dia mencoba terlihat sebagai seorang anak yang kuat, dan dia selalu mencoba untuk melakukan apapun yang aku dan ayahku tidak sukai, jadi saat dia memutuskan untuk tinggal diasrama aku cukup bersyukur." Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Oh ya, dua minggu lagi kau ulang tahun, ingin dirayakan?" Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Kau tau sendiri pesta seperti apa yang aku inginkan."

"Tidak, jangan pesta seperti yang kau inginkan, lakukanlah pesta bersama teman-temanmu, minggu depan kau akan menjadi penduduk legal dan berada dalam usia dewasa, jadi lakukan pesta seperti remaja agar kau masih mempunyai kenangan masa remaja yang menyenangkan." Junmyeon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan Sehun hanya diam menatap punggungnya, sepertinya dia sudah terlalu banyak bercerita pada Junmyeon saat weekend kemarin.

..

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, film terbarumu ini kan sangat sukses, apa kau memiliki projek baru lagi setelah promosi film ini selesai?"

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak berniat melakukan projek apapun. Aku ingin sedikit beristirahat."

"Cih, dia tidak ada kerjaan tapi selalu bilang sibuk padaku." Kesal seorang pria yang sedang duduk bersender diranjangnya sambil memangku sebuah laptop yang menampilkan sebuah interview aktris papan atas Byun Baekhyun. "Senyumnya terlihat palsu."

"APPA!" Suara cempreng seorang gadis kecil berhasil mengganggu kegiatan paginya, yaitu menonton video-video yang berkaitan dengan sang wanita tercinta. "Appa, kau sudah berjanji akan mengantarku ke sekolah hari ini!"

"Neeeee, Appa sudah bangun." Dengan malas Park Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya ke kamar mandi karna sang tuan putri sudah menatapnya dengan wajah kesal yang terlihat lucu.

"Luna tunggu di ruang makan, Appa jangan lama-lama mandinya nanti Luna bisa terlambat." Dengan sedikit menghentak, Luna meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

"Aish, dia benar-benar mirip dengan ibunya, menyebalkan." Chanyeol menggerutu namun tetap melanjutkan jalannya ke kamar mandi.

Selesai dengan ritual mandi pagi, Chanyeol sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja biru langit yang kancing atas terbuka dan kerah yang sedikit diangkat serta sebuah jas santai berwarna putih keabu-abuan, gaya pakaian seperti itu yang sering Chanyeol kenakan saat kerja, atau bahkan kadang hanya mengenakan kaos dan jaket.

Dia adalah seorang direktur diperusahaan arsitektur, banyak menghabiskan waktu bertemu klien ditempat-tempat proyek, berpakaian sangat rapih hanya dilakukan jika diacara resmi maupun bertemua presdir perusahaan besar.

Pagi ini dia harus menjadi supir pribadi seorang tuan putri yang tidak pernah mau dibantah, tuan putri egois yang sangat menggemaskan. Park Luna, semua orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Luna selalu memiliki pertanyaan yang sama, yaitu siapa ibu kandungnya.

11 tahun yang lalu, setelah beberapa kali pulang-pergi ke Amerika, tiba-tiba Chanyeol membawa seorang bayi mungil yang masih berusia 7 bulan pulang ke Korea, kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-laki Chanyeol sangat terkejut saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa bayi itu adalah anaknya. Tak berselang lama, Chanyeol memperkenalkan Sooyoung kepada orang tuanya dan mengatakan bahwa selama ini dia menyewa rahim Sooyoung untuk mengandung Luna di Amerika.

Tentu itu terdengar gila, mereka tidak menikah, mereka bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi mereka memiliki anak bersama, lebih tepatnya Sooyoung membiarkan bayi Chanyeol besar dirahimnya. Sooyoung menuruti permintaan Chanyeol karna Chanyeol berjanji akan menjamin hidupnya bahkan membantunya untuk bengkit.

Orang tua Chanyeol awalnya memerintahkan mereka untuk menikah, namun penjelasan Chanyeol bahwa Luna adalah bayi tabung dan sel telur wanita lain lah yang menghasilkan Luna membuat kedua orang tuanya benar-benar tidak habis pikir, jika Chanyeol menginginkan anak dia bisa menikah tanpa harus melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

Orang tua Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur lagi kehidupan anaknya, cukup dengan mereka harus menahan malu karna Chanyeol pernah tertangkap polisi sedang berpesta sabu dan bahkan harus mengalami rehabilitasi narkoba selama satu tahun, mereka sudah tidak mau memikirkan kekacauan apalagi yang anak itu buat, bahkan mereka akan bersikap bodo amat dengan kehadiran Luna, walupun ujung-ujungnya mereka tetap menyayangi dan membantu merawat Luna.

"Appa, belikan aku handphone."

"Pfff... uhuk uhuk." Chanyeol yang sedang meminum kopinya harus terbatuk-batuk karna permintaan sang tuan putri itu. "Luna-ya, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki ponsel sendiri, kau kan bisa menggunakan ponsel bibi Jung jika ingin menelpon Appa."

"Ani, aku bukan ingin menelpon Appa saja." Luna menggembungkan pipinya dan Chanyeol mencubitnya gemas.

"Mwo? Kau mau menelpon siapa lagi memangnya? Apa Luna Appa sudah mulai pacar-pacaran?" Chanyeol menatap anaknya curiga.

"Aniiiii, bukan seperti itu, tapi Luna ingin dapat mudah menelpon teman-teman Luna."

"Teman yang mana? Kau masih SD, tidak ada temanmu yang sudah memiliki ponsel sendiri."

"Aku memiliki teman yang sudah SMA."

"MWO?!" Chanyeol melototi anaknya. "Park Luna, kau bermain dengan orang yang lebih tua?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bahkan Appa sering bermain dengan paman-paman dan kakek-kakek tua."

"Itu bukan bermain, itu namanya berbisnis, semua relasi Appa sudah banyak yang berumur, jadi wajar jika Appa bertemu mereka dan membicarakan tentang kerja sama." Chanyeol mengambil tas anaknya dan berdiri dari kursi makannya.

"Ya! Appa! Kenapa Appa mengambil tas Luna?!"

"Luna sudah mulai bergaul dengan pria-pria yang lebih dewasa, Appa tak rela, lebih baik kau tidak usah bersekolah saja." Chanyeol dengan kekanakannya menunjukan wajah sok cemburunya dengan bibir dimajukan dan berjalan ke arah tangga untuk ke kamar Luna.

"APPA!"

..

"Kekanakan."

"Mwo?"

"Kau kekanakan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kekanakan?" Baekhyun menunjukan mata garangnya kepada Sehun.

"Kakek menyuruh kita ke rumahnya tapi kau malah pura-pura sakit seperti ini, apa lagi kalau bukan kekanakan?" Baekhyun melempar bantal yang ada disampingnya dan berhasil Sehun tangkis.

"Aku benar-benar sakit dan kau mengatakanku kekanakan?"

"Kau sakit apa memangnya? Terserang virus siput gila?"

"Aku tidak sakit diluar, tapi dihatiku, kau tidak akan tau betapa sakitnya ini." Baekhyun menunjukan wajah mendramanya dan memegang dadanya dengan erat.

"Ayolah, tidak ada yang buruk dengan Nenek, dia orang yang baik." Sehun duduk dipinggir ranjang ibunya.

"Hey, orang yang kau panggil Nenek itu usianya hanya berbeda lima tahun dengan ibumu!"

"Kau tau? Orang yang ku panggil ibu berbeda 20 tahun denganku, juga aku memiliki seseorang yang harus kupanggil paman namun usianya lebih muda dariku, tidak buruk memiliki nenek yang berbeda 25 tahun denganku."

"Kau pikir itu akan mudah untukku? Bagaimana jika aku menikah dengan pria yang berbeda 5 tahun darimu?"

"Tidak masalah, kita bisa berteman dengan baik." Sehun menunjukan cengirannya. "Tapi kau harus pastikan bahwa dia pria kaya."

Karma akhirnya terjadi, Sehun yang biasa memukul kepala Jongin sekarang harus mendapatkan pukulan dikepalanya dari tangan cantik milik ibunya.

"Hey, aku bisa terkena amnesia."

"Itu bagus, biar aku bisa memulangkanmu ke Jepang." Baekhyun menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala, Sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, tinggal selangkah lagi keluar dari kamar sang ibu, dia memutuskan untuk membalikan badannya.

"Eomma, jika lima belas menit lagi kau tidak siap,aku akan memberi tahukan password apartemen ini kepada Park Chanyeol."

"YA!" Baekhyun bangun dan membuka selimut yang menutup wajahnya.

"Jackpot." Sehun memberikan kedipannya kepada sang ibu.

..

"Menapa tadi kau menyebut Park Chanyeol?" Saat ini Baekhyun sedang mengendarai mobilnya bersama Sehun yang duduk dikursi penumpang disampingnya, Sehun berhasil membuatnya mau menghadiri acara makan malam keluarga kecil ini.

"Aku pernah melihat kalian bersama disuatu tempat, dan aku mendengar dari Junmyeon Samchon kalau pria itu mengejarmu." Baekhyun mendecih mendengarnya, dia merasa Junmyeon akan menjadi musuh besarnya karna Junmyeon mulai berpihak pada Sehun. "Kenapa kau terus menolaknya? Apa karna dia Ayahku?"

-Ciiiiittt-

"EOMMA!" Sehun terlihat begitu shock karna Baekhyun menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak dan menyebabkan mobilnya kehilangan kendali dan berhenti dengan tubuhnya menabrak kursi mobil lumayan keras.

"Eomma! kau hampir membuat Byun Group kehilangan pewarisnya lagi untuk ke dua kalinya!"

"Jangan salahkan Eomma, tadi ada tikus yang menyebrang!"

"Ya! Kalau hanya tikus tidak perlu sampai direm, tabrak saja!"

Posisi mereka saat ini berada dijalanan tepi jurang kecil yang lumayan sepi, untungnya Baekhyun mampu mengendalikan mobilnya hingga tidak terjadi hal yang serius. Sebuah mobil datang dibelakang mereka dan membunyikan klakson karna badan mobil mereka menutupi jalan.

"Agashi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Orang yang mengendarai mobil itu turun dan mengetuk kacanya, Baekhyun membuka sedikit kacanya. "Ah, bukankah anda Byun Baekhyun?"

"Kami tidak apa-apa." Baekhyu terlihat hanya memiliki goresan kecil didahinya karna tertubruk kemudi sedangkan Sehun merasa punggunya sakit karna benturan dengan kursi mobil.

"Kalian sepertinya hampir mengalami kecelakaan parah, lebih baik kalian pergi ke rumah sakit, takut terjadi hal buruk."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan, tolong rahasiakan hal ini."

Setelah meyakinkan pengemudi baik hati tadi kalau mereka tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Gwenchana?" Baekhyun terlihat khawatir dengan Sehun yang meringis sambil memegang punggungnya.

"Jika ada tikus kecil, lindas saja, itu hanya hama tidak berguna, nyawanya tidak terlalu penting."

 _._

 _"Oppa, kau baru saja melindas tikus kecil!"_

 _"Dia hanya tikus kecil Baekhyun-ah, hama, kau tau? Banyak orang mati karna ingin melindungi seekor tikus kecil yang tidak berguna, nyawa kita lebih penting dari tikus kecil itu, kau harus menyingkirkan seekor tikus kecil agar kau tetap hidup, ara?"_

 _._

 _"Appa, aku ingin tetap hidup."_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Singkirkan bayi kecil itu dari hadapanku."_

 _._

"Sehun-ah, kau tau? Mungkin mati dengan tidak adanya penyesalan akan lebih baik, dibanding harus hidup karna mengorbankan nyawa seorang tikus kecil."

"Huh?"

"Nyatanya aku pernah menyesal membiarkan seekor tikus kecil terlindas karna keegoisanku yang ingin tetap hidup."

..

..

TBC

HEHEHE

Maaf lama, karna liburan jadi mager gitu nulis wkwk, padahal ceritanya udah berjalan sangat mulus diotak, tapi pas mau nulis, keinginan fangirlingan sangat kuat dan menyebabkan lebih suka buka video Oppa daripada buka microsoft word hehe

Makasih buat yang udah nungguin, untuk Parents akan aku up antara nanti malam atau besok ya

Dan aku punya cerita baru lagi, menurut kalian kelarin cerita Crazy Life dan Parents dulu atau aku publish barengan sama Crazy Life dan Parents?

Makasih buat yang setia baca dan review ^.^


	4. Hehe

Mau cek angin disini juga

Mau dilanjut g? Yg minat ff ini dikit sih jadi aku ragu mau lanjut, dan tadi hampir ku hapus ffnya hehe


End file.
